


Mechanophilia

by Imasupermuteant



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: shipwars, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasupermuteant/pseuds/Imasupermuteant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The romantic life of Montgomery Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanophilia

Scotty's mother had always told him that he had an unhealthy affection for inanimate objects, and he believed her. She'd been right about his extraordinary talent with both mechanics and physics and she rightly dissuaded him from persuing his interest in the bassoon. Scotty trusted his mother more than any other woman, man, or elsegendered being in the system.  
  
Nevertheless, Scotty had never been able to put aside his _inclination_ (as his mother called it) to personify and cherish what others would consider to be mere _things_.  
  
The _Enterprise_ will always be Scotty's true (although not his first) love. He whispers to her as he run diagnostics on her warp core, he talks about her to anyone who will sit still long enough to listen, he has a framed picture of her hull on his bedside table. He dreams about her.  
  
His everlasting devotion to the _Enterprise_ aside, Scotty's life was full of little loves, small things that over time grew personalities of their own and became something more. He tried to explain the feeling to his mother once, his complete belief that the things he loves have souls of their own. She had rolled her eyes and sighed and told him "We'll at least your not gettin' any lass pregnant, now are you? Have a cookie." And that was the end of that.   
  
Scotty's first love had been a dented cruiser that he had picked up at a local junk yard and fixed until she was shining and new. He all but build the anti-grav motor himself and he spent many a night simply lying on the cheap pleather seats, whispering to his baby and stroking the controls and palming his erection through his jeans and wondering at how sensual it could be to defy gravity.   
  
He called her Serenity, named for the way he had felt when he had first initiated her startup sequence and driven for miles with the wind in his hair and her engine purring beneath him.  
  
When he was seventeen he decided to try experimenting with girls (human ones) and brought Jenny McSweeny to the holofilms. They were making out in the parking lot when Serenity's anti-grav matrix became suddenly and inexplicably unbalanced and they'd had to run for cover before the cruiser exploded. Scotty had gotten a third degree burn along his shoulder and Jenny had refused to see him ever again, but he didn't mind because he was too busy mourning the loss of his _true_ love, who hadn't been able to bear the sight of him with someone else.  
  
Scotty fell in love a second time when he entered the academy at age 18. He could have gone a year early, but the loss of Serenity had weighed so heavy on him that he had failed senior year English and been forced to graduate with the rest of his class. His mother had never understood what had caused his depression that year, but she had been understanding in a way that Scotty was sure only his mother could be.   
  
In his senior year at Starfleet Academy, the advanced mechanics class had the honor of being able to do maintenance and improvements on a single shuttlecraft for the entirety of the semester. Scotty was assigned one of the low-orbit shuttles used most often for shipping personnel from Starfleet headquarters to the space-docked ship of their choice.   
  
She was no luxury transporter, equipped with the bare-minimun amount of tech required to break atmo, and yet he knew that she was worth more than a thousand of any other type of shuttle.  
  
He named her Irma.   
  
There was something incredibly attractive, Scotty thought, about knowing you were only the most recent in a line of many. There were dozens of engineers who had loved Irma before he met her, and there would be even more after, yet Scotty resolved to be the one to make her _glow_. And yet, after hundreds of hours spent tweaking and adjusting and recalibrating and whispering secrets, Scotty felt far more attached to Irma than he had ever thought he could be.   
  
Letting go of her at graduation had been one of the hardest things Scotty had ever done. He spent the last three days of his time as cadet curled in her cockpit with the engines primed, feeling her purr through him as he got thoroughly smashed on the most expensive scotch he could lay hand on. He whispered sweet nothings to her as he drunkenly stroked her console, pouring his feelings out to her in one final burst of inebriated sobs. He brought himself to orgasm one final time, with the vibrations of her motor surrounding him with comfort and love.   
  
"He's always been a sensitive boy." His mother told the man next to her at graduation as he accepted his diploma, his eyes red and puffy from crying.   
  
When he moved on to graduate study, Scotty made a firm decision to avoid any further heartbreak. He dated a few humanoid people in his department, having single-night flings with poorly-made craft when the urge became unbearable. Scotty deceived himself that he was happy with living flesh and quantum physics, but every now and then he would wake in the night and feel the ache of an indescribable loneliness.  
  
Time passed by and mistakes were made, Scotty found his banishment on Delta Vega to be something of a blessing (despite the lack of food). Surrounded by various tech bits, and with the company of Keenser (who loved machines almost as much a Scotty himself), Scotty finally felt as though he had some level of contentment. He wasn't happy, but then he never really had been outside of brief moments with his lasses. Scotty never expected anything better to come along.  
  
And then he met the Enterprise.  
  
Being inside her, beaming himself directly into her coolant system, was possibly the closest thing to heaven Scotty had ever experienced. Sure, he'd been unable to breathe, but never in his life had he ever felt so _close_ to anyone.   
  
The Enterprise continued to surprise him, long after the Narada incident, and after Scotty burst into Admiral Barnett's office to _beg_ for reassignment on her.   
  
Scotty was sure that the Enterprise could hear him. Even though he had been convinced of the sentience of his previous girlfriends, Scotty had never felt this level of communication with _anyone_. She told him when she was ill or peaked, when she was displeased or in a good mood, when she wanted a loving hand along her bulkheads.  
  
Scotty laid in his cabin, feeling the thrum of the love of his life, knowing that the Enterprise loved him in return.  
  
And, for the first time, he was happy.


End file.
